


You've felt it, haven't you?

by kylofucker (cozmopolitan)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Crying, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fear of Discovery, Femdom, First Time, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozmopolitan/pseuds/kylofucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren finds himself in a troubling situation, and there's not much he can do about it. On the other hand, Rey finally has a use for some of her new-found Force powers. Some references to spoilery things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've felt it, haven't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that I always end up writing dubcon? ((´∀`;))  
> One-shot. Dominant!Rey, Submissive!Kylo. 
> 
> HUGE warning for dubious consent. I think I went a bit overboard at some parts.  
> I also feel like I shoehorned my headcanon for Jedi Rey into this fic (that is, her being willing to use dark side powers while still being a mostly light side user).  
> Love that Rey. My lovely bean. My STRONG bean.
> 
> This is my first piece of (serious) Star Wars-related fanfiction. I'm not overly proud of this, but then again, what author _wants_ to say they're proud of their writing? I sure as hell don't.

Kylo wasn’t expecting to be stuck in this situation. He wasn't expecting to be addressed by his real name, either.

He hated being called by his real name, especially by _that girl_. The damned scavenger. There were no exceptions to who couldn’t call him by the name “Ben” – he could only bring himself to accept his new name as his true and  _only_ (emphasis on 'only') name – **Kylo Ren**.

Something felt so demeaning about being called by his birth name. It wasn’t right. It made him feel like a child. Kylo didn’t exactly enjoy being reminded of his past. Even his own father referring to him by his old name brought him unease when they met on that fateful day. Still, that was in the past. No point in dwelling in pain that could easily be forgotten.

 

The air was tense. The white lights above beamed down upon the room’s inhabitants.

“I’ve told you so many times, girl. I hate being called by my _past_ name. It’s dead to me. I especially hate it when people like you try to use it as a way to demean me –”

“Shut up, Ren,” she had some sort of strange sneer on her face, as if she were about to laugh at his pitiful attempts at reasoning with her. “It’s my turn to be in control, alright?”

Finally, she used the name he preferred. Still, coming from the likes of her, it wasn’t the most comforting thing. It was obviously done out of spite.

He found himself clamped down into an interrogation chair, similar to one that Rey herself was once strapped into. It was irony at its finest. He strained his hands at the chair’s metal clamps. He found himself completely powerless in this position, as if all of his intensive training had ultimately gone to waste.

Well, there wasn’t anything he could do about this now. He strained his leg muscles. No use, he could barely even move a single hair on his body without feeling the uncomfortable sensation of being heavily restrained. Something jabbed into his back. If it weren’t for the heavy armour he wore beneath his garments, he’d complain loudly about the uncomfortable object digging directly into his spine.

She stood up, staring him directly in the face. Just a few moments before, she was tinkering with the clamps that held his ankles down. If she were able to see his face through the helmet that covered his face, she would be met with a look of bewilderment. “How do you remove this helmet?” she asked, voice strangely monotone.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Tell me, Ben,” her voice was raised, not out of anger, but to intimidate Ren.

“You realize that if you continue to act this way, I will not hesitate to call in my Stormtroopers,” he winced every time she called him _Ben_. Despite the fact that his face was covered, he was certain she could tell he was both physically and emotionally estranged by her calling him a name he hated. That was most likely why she kept doing it. She found it amusing.

“And besides, if you speak any louder or make any loud noises, you’ll find yourself fighting off a patrol of Stormtroopers. They’ll hear you as they walk past this room. You can’t win,”

“And you realize that I have _your_ lightsaber, right? This piece of junk could certainly do some more damage to that pretty face of yours,”

Well, the  _oh-so lovely_ scar that Rey had given to him _certainly_ wasn't a sensitive topic for him. Rey was messing with his head. She knew how to pull his strings when he was at his most vulnerable. Having his powers dulled by being emotionally tormented made intimidation tactics all the more useful to him. "You don’t scare me, girl,”

“Just tell me how to remove your helmet, and no one will get hurt,” she reached around the back of his head, running her fingers along the underside of the crest of his helmet. Strangely, she couldn’t feel anything. 

“ _I’d_ rather remove it myself” he strained his wrists. They still wouldn’t budge. “Let me go, I’ll do it for you,”

Rey still fiddled with the back of Ren’s helmet. It was no use. She wouldn't be able to get the helmet off of him for now.

Then again, Rey didn’t want to release the clamps around his limbs so he could have the pleasure of removing the helmet himself. Who knows what he might do to her if she let him go. Rey figured she might be able to defeat him, but she wasn’t willing to risk anything. Hell, her being here in _general_  wasn’t exactly a good idea either.

She was risking her life for her own personal amusement.

“Your lightsaber,” Rey wanted to strike up a friendly conversation, picking up the crossguard lightsaber off the floor. It had landed there after Rey managed to force Kylo into the interrogation chair. She was still awestruck at the fact that she was able to get the six foot tall Ren into the chair, with just enough time to clamp him down into it.

“You’re clearly not that good at what you do, are you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he sneered at her.

“It’s rather shoddy, don’t you think?” Rey flipped it around in her hand. It felt and looked poorly constructed, yet still managed to be sturdy with no signs of deterioration from the overall poor build of the weapon. She still hadn’t gotten to get a good look at it. The exposed wiring made her a little bit nervous.

“What do you know about building lightsabers, girl?”

“Even an amateur could see that this thing is a piece of junk. I’ve found better pieces of scrap metal on Jakku,”

Kylo ground his teeth. She was getting on his nerves, but he couldn’t fight back. He was too exhausted, both physically and mentally, from being tormented by this… _child_. “So, are you going to tell me why you want my helmet removed?” an attempt to change the topic at hand. Talking about his carefully crafted lightsaber in such a way only made him more uncomfortable.

“Come on, you know that mask makes you look absolutely ridiculous,” Rey turned around to carefully place the shoddy lightsaber on the table behind her.

Ren was tempted to break free from his prison while the girl was turned around, perhaps Force choke his way out of his current situation (as he usually did). His leg itched. Both that and Rey's constant stream of insults were driving him mad.

She reached behind his head again, only to find two cleverly hidden indents at each side of his head. Ah, so that's how he does it. Clever. She pressed the buttons at the same time, which was quickly followed by a loud click and a hissing noise.

The front part of the helmet raised up. Rey twisted it to the side, unlocking it from Kylo’s body. Rey struggled to pull the heavy steel helmet off of his face, but she managed with some effort.

 _Thunk_. She let the helmet drop next to them, although by accident. It was much too heavy for her to hold. Rey wondered how Kylo managed to hold his head up without snapping his neck.

Kylo looked utterly defeated, though his brows were still furrowed in dismay. Some stray strands of hair were plastered to his forehead, Rey taking notice to the fact that Kylo was sweating heavily, his breathing a bit funny. Was he nervous? This was strangely unlike the Kylo she knew in past battles.

The man hung his head dejectedly. Rey noticed him still squirming a bit in his bondage, his hands moving in a strange motion as if he were kneading something. He was trying to break free. Rey knew she had to hold her ground. This was the first time she had ever been able to hold Kylo down for this long without injuring him.

Usually he found his own way out through violence - unfortunately for Kylo, this time was not a particularly good example of that.

Internally, Kylo repeated the words “just let me go” over and over inside his head. The repetition of those four words were driving him crazy. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. He hated having his power forcefully taken away from him, being metaphorically (and perhaps physically) kicked to the ground. He was powerless to Rey. A situation like this could drive a man such as Kylo Ren to tears.

“If you don’t let me go, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand,” Ren flicked his eyes beneath his lids to his lightsaber, eyeing it with a strange sort of tantalizing look. He might have even licked his lips at the inactive hilt if he were desperate enough. He was desperate to break free, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead to his chin.

Rey couldn’t help but laugh, stifling a chuckle as she leaned in to Kylo’s body. She could hear his breaths shuddering beneath all those layers of armour. “How? You could have killed me earlier, but you didn’t. You resisted the urge to do so,”

The air was still so tense. Kylo wanted to deal with this with violence, leaving Rey in a pool of her own tears and blood. He wasn’t exactly happy with having his mind toyed with – that was his job, after all. Hell, he was surprised the girl hadn’t tried his own tricks on him. Then again, her attempts would have proven futile. Ren knew very well how to avoid having his mind forcibly invaded by intruders. That’s what his training required – so many hours of painful interrogation, having his entire past revealed to onlookers that could only laugh at the pain that he had once experienced. Not one part of Ren's history was known to him and him alone.

So, mind tricks were something that Ren couldn’t succumb to. He was sure of it.

Ren’s mind snapped back to reality, his gaze meeting Rey’s. Something truly dark hid behind her eyes. He could feel it. “I wasn’t trapped like this beforehand. I could have slew you with ease before you forced me into this position,”

“Hey, you’re still welcome to try and kill me, though,” she smiled.

“I _really_ do appreciate your sarcastic tone,”

“Speak for yourself,” Rey took a few steps back, distancing herself from Kylo. “I’ve learned a few new tricks, Ren. I feel like I should experiment on you. Honestly, I've been meaning to do this for a  _long time_ ,"

Kylo said nothing. He smiled, although it was more of an internal smile, his face remaining completely neutral, perhaps even placid. He didn’t want to say anything ambiguous that might indicate him as being doubtful of his own abilities. No, Kylo was sure he would not fail himself. At least, not now. Not in a situation as uncomfortable and strange as this one.

“And why do you think that?” were the only words he could muster out.

“Well, seeing as how you used a similar tactic on me… come on, it’s revenge, right? It's only fair,"

Kylo’s hands still struggled and flexed in their bondage. He was getting frustrated.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to invade your mind like you did, you pitiful, inhuman beast,” those last three words were met with an angry tone, Rey spitting out her words as if they were acid. “That’s not my intention,”

 _What_ intentions? “You don’t know anything about controlling the Force, you fool!” Ren cocked his head to the side, staring wide-eyed at Rey. “You’re going to fail,"

“What, is baby Ben too scared to be in a powerless position? You sicken me,” Rey extended a hand out in front of her, fingers outstretched to reveal the palm of her hand. “I know exactly what I’m doing,”

Rey saw fear flash white in Kylo’s eyes, but it was held back, as if he were refusing to show fear to her. However, she knew he was afraid. She knew he wasn't going to resist her power for much longer.

Ren wasn’t going to win this time.

Rey furrowed her brow, concentrating all her power into Kylo's mind. It wasn’t long before the Knight began to struggle before her command, teeth clenched so hard that he could feel his molars starting to crumble to dust. His head thrown back, Ren struggled hard against the power that surged into his mind.

She was going to mind control him.

“You will relax and stop your struggling,” said Rey, completely monotone.

“No! You can’t do this! This isn’t fair!...” the truth nearly slipped out of him. He was scared. He knew his own power was being equally matched, but he wouldn't admit that to her. It wasn’t fun. Kylo just wanted to break free.

“You will relax and stop your struggling, _now_ ,” she spat. Generally she found it easy to remain calm while using Jedi mind tricks on someone. This situation was different. She was trying to take over Kylo’s consciousness the best she could. Even if her efforts resulted in her having partial control of him, she wouldn’t mind.

This was sweet revenge for all the pain he had tried to inflict on her in the past. 

This was for making her feel like dirt.

This was for invading her privacy.

“I… won’t…!”

“You will relax and stop your struggling, _Ben Solo_ ,”

Kylo’s eyes rolled back into his head. Rey realized that she was breaking into a sweat from all the effort she had been putting into mind controlling the stubborn ass known as  _Kylo Ren_. He was shaking so much that it looked like he was being electrocuted. The poor boy, he really hated to lose control of himself.

But with a soft heave of his chest, Kylo slumped into the interrogation chair, looking at Rey with two, glossed-over eyes. He looked entranced, yet Rey knew this wouldn’t last long. Clearly, Kylo had some sort of mind-resistance training.

“ _I will relax and stop my struggling_ ,” he said, voice firm, completely devoid of any emotion.

She lowered her arm. Rey knew that combining complete mind control with Jedi mind tricks might come in handy one day. She realized that while training. “Oh, Kylo. You really shouldn’t look into people’s minds without asking for their permission,”

Kylo was still somewhat conscious, his ears ringing, his left ear completely numb to sound. His mouth would not move, and he could not speak, nor form coherent sentences in his head. Something clear finally came to mind: _that’s what this is all about?_

Rey crossed her arms, admiring her work.

Oh, but Kylo was so strikingly beautiful when he wasn’t so angered about the tiniest specks of inconvenience. His hair was tucked so perfectly behind his ears. Something about that greasy forest he called _hair_ was so… charming? The burn scar that trailed up his cheek like a lightning bolt reminded her of some unresolved tension between them.

There was something more to this, Kylo was certain. Beneath layers of mind control, Ren was still conscious.

Rey wasn’t sure what to do with him – she hadn’t planned anything for _this_ part of the process. Gaining control was a part of it, but she wanted him to be somewhat able to tell what was going on. Hell, Rey was certain she had gone  _too_ far with the mind control.

She’d have to improvise for now.

Rey adjusted herself, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her armwraps. She fanned herself with an open palm, looking around to make sure the doors were secured shut. She wasn’t willing to accept any other _intruders_ into the room.

Yes, while Kylo was irritating and somewhat terrifying, Rey couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. He was strange, indeed. Childish, perhaps.

Maybe she could get a laugh or two out of him being in his current state.

Rey stood next to the interrogation chair, arm slung over the headrest. “What do you think of me, Ren?”

“You’re a damned nuisance, that’s what,” the words bubbled out from between his lips.

Was that his consciousness slipping out for a moment? Rey smirked. “Come on, Kylo. You’ve got to admit that there’s _something_ you enjoy about me,”

“I’m admitting nothing. Feelings aren’t something I talk about on a regular basis,” he stated, matter-of-factly. Kylo saying this in the first place showed his half-mind controlled state. Normally he would have ignored Rey’s comment altogether, accompanied with an unamused look or a verbal thread. Maybe even both.

So, this confirmed that Kylo was still resisting. Interesting.

He didn’t appear to be looking at anything, his lidded eyes dead ahead, glazed over with the effects of Rey’s mind control. Curiously, his lips twitched as if he were attempting to say something, yet couldn’t.

Rey stood next to Kylo, now looking down upon him. She couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him, seeing as he was put into a partially vegetative state. She couldn't help but internally admit to herself that she kind of missed the angry verbal lashing she was receiving just moments before placing Kylo in his Force-induced trance.

Rey leaned in close to him again, palm hovering above his forehead. She would let up a little, at least for now. “I’ve loosened my grip on your mind, Ren. Can you feel it?” her eyes slowly closed, as if to link their minds together. Rey didn’t have the capacity to invade his mind, but she could certainly tell what he was feeling merely based on his actions – the way he was breathing, they way he was so oddly relaxed by her mental torture. She wouldn’t go as far as to describe her own actions as being torturous, but for Kylo alone, it most certainly was a form of torture for him.

“Let me go,” he groaned, rasping for his next breaths. The mind control was interfering with his ability to breathe.

“Kylo, you’re okay with this, aren’t you?” her voice was soft.

“Not at all,”

Rey closed her eyes and nodded. “Your body’s saying otherwise. You’re breathing so strangely, could you possibly be _happy_ that this is happening to you?”

“Not a chance,” he replied, matter-of-factly. Rey opened her eyes slowly, staring directly into Kylo's eyes. Her curious gaze was met with a look of disgust, yet she knew there was something deeper buried within those deep brown eyes of his - they reminded her of Han, in a way. She trashed the thought of him immediately. Now was not the time.

Kylo's stare was languid. He didn't know what to do. 

What was she going to do to him, anyways?

Rey slid her hand underneath the chair, searching blindly for the control panel. To his own surprise, the clamps around Kylo’s wrists were released with the press of a button, although she kept his ankles clamped down. Despite this, Kylo still could not move. He was at Rey’s command.

“Kylo, you’ve got something special about you, I know that much,”

“I’m nothing special at all, why are you acting like this?” Ren tried to stretch his fingers in an attempt to gain control of them. "I’m not fond of your attitudes towards me.”

“I’m not fond of _you_ acting all high and mighty, but I’m still here next to you,”

“Why must you toy with me?”

“It’s funny,” she palmed the controls again, tilting the chair back. “You’re so vulnerable, it’s almost like you _want_ someone to take control of you,”

“No,”

“I’m perfectly capable of that. I’m bold enough to do it,”

“Rey – please stop,” he pleaded, a tinge of desperation behind his voice. 

Rey finally knew what she would do to him - something so utterly torturous to a man - no, a loser - like Kylo Ren. Human desire was sickening to him. 

It wasn’t long before Rey climbed onto the chair with Kylo, her legs straddling his pelvis. “You will enjoy this,” more Jedi mind tricks filled Kylo’s head, her hand trailing down his chest.

“I won’t, let me go,” Kylo could feel his eyes filling with tears. Oh, hell. He wouldn’t let himself cry in front of Rey. He bit his lip so hard that it felt like his teeth could tear through his own flesh at any moment.

He coughed as words that were not his forced their way out of his throat, realizing his lips were moving without any thought. “ _I will enjoy this_ ,”

Before Kylo could even mentally recuperate from the mind trick, their lips met, at first softly, though not passionately. It was a kiss filled to the brim with mutual dislike. It turned rough, with Rey grabbing at Kylo’s garb.

Kylo wasn’t sure what to do. Internally, Kylo was worried she’d realize that this was his first kiss. He didn’t even understand _how_ to kiss, where he was supposed to put his lips, how he was supposed to move them…? Kylo was incredibly confused. Hell, where was his _tongue_ supposed to go?

Rey broke the kiss, long strands of hair hanging just above her partner’s cheek. She looked more concerned than upset, unsure of what to make of Kylo’s pathetic attempt at kissing. “Why aren’t you doing anything?”

“I’m not sure how to do anything,”

The mind control made it so easy for Kylo to confess things to his captor.

“You’re not _sure_?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” his lips moved automatically as if intending to say what he said, but his eyes told a different story – pried wide open, Kylo looked at Rey with horror as he confessed things he never thought he would be able to confess. That being said, nothing about his situation was remotely fair. He did not expect himself to reveal things so easily to her.

Kylo was a man of mystery. He wasn’t going to reveal secrets about something like his non-existent love life. That wasn’t something he ever intended to do. Rey was forcing it out of him. That hypocrite.

Either way, his situation was laughable to Rey.

“I didn’t ever think you could be _that_ pathetic, Ben,” Rey buried her face into the crook of his neck. “You’re just the embodiment of filth.”

Kylo lay there emotionless and unable to react, listening wordlessly to the emotional abuse. He was absorbing it.

Yes, he was a loser.

No, Rey was manipulating him. Toying with his emotions.

Another sudden change in mood. “Come on, I’ll teach you. Just relax,”

A gasp escaped from Kylo’s mouth as Rey once again planted her lips upon his. They were so soft, contrasting her current rough personality and nature. It was almost a relief to have something so soft and warm stimulate his senses. He’d have to comply with her requests.

“Just… move your lips with mine, alright?” her voice dropped to a soft whisper. Kylo could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise in response to her erotic tone of voice. His entire body shivered with delight, something he never thought he’d get the chance to feel.

No. He hated this. His body was reacting this way, not him.

She rubbed a thumb against the part of his scar that dipped below his jaw. He winced. It was so unusual that it was still so sensitive after all this time.

They shared a quiet moment together. It felt like it lasted forever to Kylo.

“Ah, you’re learning, aren’t you?” she said with a small giggle. Unusually, Kylo smiled into the kiss, eyes heavily lidded. She was leaning hungrily over him, hands grasping desperately at his cloak. That stupid cloak. She hated it.

Kylo wasn’t sure what was driving him into going through with the kiss. Of course, the mind control was a part of it. He was sure of that.

He didn’t even realize he was entranced by the kiss. He was actually enjoying it to an extent, although he wasn't quite sure what to think of his first kiss being with one of his enemies.

Hell, what was he thinking? She was manipulating him into enjoying it. His actions were not his own. Nothing of this was of his own doing.

Though he lay there motionless, it took a while for him to mindlessly reach up and carefully place a hand on her side –

“What are you doing?”

Oh.

“Come on, Ben. You know you’re not ready for that,”

Kylo wasn’t aware that he was being trained in the art of something he had little to no interest in in the first place. He assumed that there was more to just moving your lips against your partner’s. Shit, was that his conscious at work again? Who was in control now, him or her?

“You’d better let me show you how to do it,”

Rey sat up straight, hands pressed firmly against Kylo’s chest. She wiggled her hands into Kylo’s ragged cape, pulling it up over his head. “Isn’t that more comfortable? You must be so hot in that outfit,”

A glassy-eyed stare was his only reply.

Rey carefully reached a hand under the top part of Kylo’s surcoat. He shivered as her delicate hands brushed his chin. It was merely a physical reaction to the touch of Rey, nothing more (so he was forcing himself to believe).

“Your outfit is so strange, I can’t imagine how difficult this is to get off. Do you sleep in it?” she chuckled to herself. “You will remove your surcoat for me promptly,”

Ren was less than amused with the consistent usage of mind tricks. “ _I will remove my surcoat for you promptly_ ,” he replied in a dull tone, Rey allowing him to move his hands as he pleased. A small zipper tab was tucked away at the middle of his surcoat, being unnoticeable to the unobservant eye. He pulled the tab downwards, the black undercoat now exposed. Rey did the rest of the unzipping, only being stopped by the thick belt that surrounded his waist.

“Another layer?” Rey’s look was quizzical.

Kylo nodded slowly.

Rey snaked her hand into the various layers of Kylo’s chest. She could feel something firm beneath his black undercoat, that being his metal armour that helped him resist lightsaber strikes and blaster bullets (for the most part, anyways).

“It might take a while to get all this damned armour off of you, Ben,” she actively searched for some sort of way to remove the undercoat. Her attempts proved futile. She’d have to stand him up at this point to get everything off of him. “You’re making me impatient,”

“What do you even want from me?” spit the buried conscious of Kylo Ren, still trapped beneath layers and layers of mind control mechanisms. It was as if there was a war going on inside of Ren, that being between the unconscious and the conscious. The conscious was desperate to escape. It wanted no part of this disgusting display of human nature.

“Don’t you get it? I want _you_ ,” such a risky move, it was. Fucking the enemy. It was comical. But Rey wanted to experiment. Kylo Ren was an evil man, indeed. But there was something oddly innocent about him. He didn't deserve to be in such a high position in power, being as dangerous as he was.

Rey laughed at the thought of Kylo being dangerous, seeing as she had him trapped below her. 

She slid off of his lap, feet now on the ground. “Sit up,”

He complied.

“Could you take off your surcoat for me now?”

He complied again, unbuckling his belt before pulling the grey basket-weave fabric over his head. What remained covering his body was his black undercoat, which looked quite difficult to remove. And then, even if she was able to remove the undercoat, she'd have to remove the metal armour beneath  _that_ , as well as whatever was underneath his armour. 

“Ugh, are you serious? This all seems so inconvenient,” she tapped her foot impatiently. Ren was definitely the human embodiment of a puzzle. “Look, I don’t have all day. I’m just here to do this and get out of here,”

She extended her arm out, gently Force pushing the man into a laying position on the chair once again. Back to square one.

“We’re just going to have to get this over with,” she fumbled with her pants, trying to remove them as quickly as possible. “And I’m being nice by doing this for you, I hope you know that,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo felt like he was repeating himself all too often.

“You’ll see what I mean, Ben, you’ll see,”

It wasn’t long before the scavenger climbed on top of the chair with Kylo again, this time facing the… other way? Kylo’s face was soon met with a warm wetness that he hadn’t expected at all.

Rey was sitting on his face. She had to assert her dominance _somehow_. 

Ren struggled to breathe, unsure of what to make of his situation. It was disgusting, needless to say. Especially since he was completely disinterested in pleasuring the girl who was forcing him to say and do things with her mind.

Rey noticed the obvious lump in Kylo’s pants – in fact, she had noticed it earlier while sitting atop of his lap. His body was most certainly ready, even if he wasn’t aware of that fact himself. She unzipped his zipper, revealing the twitching mess of Kylo’s cock, now only concealed by his underwear. With further inspection, she noticed a large wet spot on the front of his briefs. “I’m surprised you’re not wearing another thirty layers of armour on your legs,”

Kylo squirmed like mad. He couldn’t complain, either, seeing as he had a _foreign object_ nearly covering his entire face. His breathing still funny, due to many factors that were overwhelming for him to even think about.

He couldn’t say no. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he was physically unable to.

Rey lifted her ass into the air, allowing the poor man to breathe. “You’ve got to do something for me as well, Ben. That’s generally how this sort of thing works,”

“I’m a virgin,” he panted out mindlessly without a second thought. “I know nothing, period,”

“Why am I not surprised…?” her question trailed off. No, she didn’t have any past doubts that Ren was a complete and utter virgin. Kylo wasn't one for human desire and useless emotions. 

Rey questioned taking his virginity. That would have to wait. For now, Rey would have to toy with him some more. Clearly, the repressed sexual feelings of Kylo Ren were getting to his head.

Rey ran a fingertip along Kylo’s still-concealed shaft. She could feel him pant heavily against her backside. It felt strange, but she couldn’t complain. He was being compliant, at least.

His arms were still plastered to his sides, stiff as a board. “You will place your hands on my ass,”

“ _I will place my hands on your ass_ ,” she jolted a bit in her place as his large hands cupped her cheeks. She realized he was still wearing his gloves as soon as the cool leather made contact with her bare skin.

“– And you will remove your gloves,”

“ _I will remove my gloves_ ,”

With that, two leather gloves fell helplessly to the floor. The hands made contact with her skin again. They were clammy, so much so that the feeling was nigh unbearable.

“Alright, Ben, seeing as you know nothing about how to pleasure a girl, I’ll have to help you,” she had to resist letting his cock spring free. Him being so useless in bed was stressful and annoying, something that she did not expect to have an issue with. Rey would make him suffer.

“Do you really think I’m _that_ useless, Rey?” Kylo barked back at her. Ah, so _there_ was Kylo being himself again. Rey wasn’t sure if he was overcoming her mind control, or if her mind control was wearing off – being all hot and bothered didn’t help her concentration.

“Yes, actually,” she peeked inside his underwear. Unshaven. Not surprising in the slightest. “Why else would I be making fun of you? You’re the virgin here, not me,”

Kylo growled. How _arousing_ , mused Rey. 

Kissing was a whole other story. That takes practice. Fingering someone? Not in the slightest. What kind of skill could repeatedly jamming your fingers into someone even require?

Rey felt a finger prod at her hole. Well, at least he knew which hole was the _right_ one. That thought was comforting in the least. Amused, she most definitely was. Perhaps she _would_ end up getting the pleasure she desired through Ren’s efforts.

She could feel her ability to concentrate on mind controlling her victim slip away as Kylo dipped the tip of his finger into her. It wouldn’t be long before Kylo was finally free of his mental restraint, she could feel it.

She wasn’t sure if Kylo would object to the idea of pleasuring her without the mental restraint. Rey would just have to find out as time went on. He was practically in tears just moments before Rey and Kylo found themselves in a sixty-nine position.

The finger slipped into her, the sensation a bit surprising. It didn’t help that his hands were so damn _cold_ , but also that his fingers were surprisingly girthy. She’d much rather prefer his cock buried inside of her – ah, there she was again, letting her concentration slip. She could feel Kylo getting more aggressive as he plunged his finger into her.

“I hate you so much, Rey, I never wanted this,” he forced another finger into her, which wasn’t difficult for him to do. Rey was, to Kylo's own surprise, rather wet, especially judging on how often she made the point that she _disliked_ him. Her body clearly didn’t feel the same way. “I’m only doing this so you’ll leave me be. I have no interest in this. You can have your pleasure, but I'm telling you that I will enjoy _none_ of this,"

"You talk too much," Rey slid her hand into Kylo’s underwear, pulling down the elastic band with ease. His cock sprang up nearly instantly, eager for what was to come next. Kylo squirmed beneath Rey, face flushed red as he only just realized then how truly aroused he was. Now it was time for Rey to drive Kylo to near insanity. 

On the contrary, Kylo wanted to get this over with as soon as physically possible. His fingers soaked with her juices, he forced them into the tightness of her hole, knuckle-deep inside of her.

Rey herself was surprised by how girthy Kylo's cock was, despite being so average in length. Her mind had completely slipped away from controlling Kylo, all his actions being of his own free will – not out of pleasure, though. He was just angered. Impatient. 

Rey wasn’t going to give Kylo the enjoyment of fellatio, so she settled with a simple handjob. One hand cupped around his balls, she wrapped a set of fingers around the base of his cock, gently stroking it without much effort. She was too busy concentrating on not making too much noise as she was being penetrated by Kylo’s fingers – how hilarious it would be if Kylo’s Stormtroopers were to burst into the interrogation chamber now.

“Ben, you’re absolutely horrible. You know _nothing_ about pleasuring a woman,” this was only to make him angrier. She figured that if she could tell a little lie, Kylo might thrust his fingers just a little bit harder into her.

After all, this was about her, not him.

Kylo could only grunt. He had no sort of angry retort to yell back at her. What did come out of him, however, was a moan. A sudden, deep moan, so heavily laced in pleasure that Rey knew exactly what Kylo was going to do. She wasn't going to let that happen.

“Don’t tell me you’re about to cum _already_ ,” she sighed, refusing to continue stroking Kylo as she released her grip on his shaft. It throbbed before her face, her palm and fingers soaked in precum. She parted her fingers to amuse herself, the sticky and clear substance stretched out between her fingers. “It’s only been a minute, and you’re already squirming like you’re about to blow,"

“Shut up!” he barked back at her. He was rather flustered by his inability to last very long. Was Rey forgetting that he had never had an experience like this before? _Foolish_. “Remember that you’re the one who got us into this mess, I wouldn’t have even _considered_ this!”

Mustering up all the energy she could, she forced him back into a partial mind control state. Sex with Kylo was much more enjoyable when he _wasn’t talking_ or _resisting_. Or, rather, _complaining_ about how he was resisting his so-called "filthy human desires" while doing absolutely nothing to resist her actions.

She could tell, Kylo definitely did not want to be bothered by such sexual tension. Of course, she could also tell that his body needed some sort of release. The conflict between mind and body was hilarious.

She stared at his cock, which leaked precum in small spurts as it throbbed wildly in her hand.

Elbows dug into the chair, she looked behind her in the direction of the man that lay beneath her. “You will have sex with me, but you will not cum. You are not allowed to cum,”

Kylo’s response was as expected. “ _I will have sex with you, but I will not cum. I am not allowed to cum_ ,”

“Isn’t that lovely,” her voice trailed off, pausing to think.

Rey considered her options. She most definitely wasn’t going to risk having Kylo’s ankles released from the clamps. He’d have to deal with her being on top – another loss of his supposed power, perhaps.

She turned around, positioning herself above her cock. She had to grab it to keep it still, fingers gently guiding his head to her hole.

She was tempted to take it all in one go, but knew she most likely wouldn’t be able to do that. She’d have to admit that Kylo’s cock was too thick for her to handle without a reasonable amount of preparation. She couldn’t just go from being penetrated by a few fingers to an entire cock. Laughably, she’d find it a bit difficult to make her escape after she was done with Kylo if she went down that route.

Hopefully the mind tricks used on Kylo would prevent him from cumming inside of her. If he did, she would launch him into space via the ship's air lock. This was about _her_ pleasure – not his.

And she would also have to admit that Ren’s cock looked delicious, to say the least. Not too lengthy, but thick enough to bring her to orgasm. It was ideal.

She would have to take the plunge sooner or later. Her eyes flicked to Kylo, who looked neither worried, nor expectant. She was certain that the mind control would immediately wear off as soon as she began to fuck Kylo.

Not to mention that she was also worried that the mind tricks wouldn’t last as long as Kylo would. The idea of someone like Kylo Ren cumming inside of her made her feel disgust. That wasn’t a privilege she was going to willingly give to him.

Whatever.

“Alright, Ben. You need to relax,” Rey could clearly tell that Kylo was struggling to breathe. Whether from stress or perhaps even excitement, it was messing with her concentration. His breathing was certainly arousing, the soft shaky breaths like music to her ears. 

Control, control, so much control.

Poor Kylo Ren could do nothing.

That was what was distracting her, though. Human desire. The desire that Kylo despised so much.

“Just get it over with,” his consciousness bubbled from his mouth. Rey noticed that his facial expression was similar to that when she slashed his face with her lightsaber. Pinned to the ground, eyes full of fear, hurt by his losses. He was horrified.

That burn scar was certainly something, though. She was unsure of how he felt about it, but she thought it added character. Judging on how he was, for the most part, reluctant to remove his helmet, she figured he was rather insecure about the new-found addition to his face.

Rey clamped her teeth down upon one of her fingers. She was so desperate to have a decent fuck with her enemy that the muscles in her legs twitched and shook with anticipation.

She pushed herself down upon his girth, her own wetness making her efforts a tad bit easier.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt the tip of his cock enter her, her mind slipping up on keeping Kylo mentally sedated.

Kylo’s entire body shivered. “Ah, no, Rey, please stop this, I don’t want this,”

“You said you did, did you not?”

“That wasn’t me, that was you,” Kylo wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Despite having his mind controlled by the scavenger, he still could move them – at least a bit, his arms feeling heavy from the effects of Rey’s constant forced bombardment of his mind.

“You still said it,” Rey bit her bottom lip. “Regardless of the tricks I’ve been playing on you,”

It took Rey a bit of time for her to become adjusted to the thickness of Kylo's cock, feeling the tip prod at her cervix. Rey could feel him squirm beneath her, his eyes focused intensely on her. He wasn’t looking into her eyes in another futile attempt to intimidate her, but rather had his eyes focused on her body. The lower half of it, to be exact. He still wasn’t sure of what to make of it. None of this was making sense to him.

_Why him? Why now?_

Kylo was disinterested in sex for the most part. The fact that he was having sex with the girl who tore his face apart was even more of a turn off for him. Yet his cock still remained firm, his shaft slick as his precum mixed with hers.

Rey brushed a few strands of hair off of her face. Her hands gripped at Kylo’s chest, quite literally giving him the ride of his life. Which, in her own opinion, she was barely trying. She was just trying to get herself to orgasm without giving Ren the chance to orgasm himself. 

“Rey, please let me cum,” Kylo suddenly moaned, desperately. Already? She hadn’t even gotten to properly fitting his whole length inside of her. She was certain that the mind control had worn off of him at this point – she couldn’t focus. “I know you know that I absolutely hate this, but you can’t just not let me do it,”

“I sure can, Ben,”

“You’re doing this for yourself, aren’t you?”

“You figured it out,” a soft moan followed, gazing at Kylo’s face. He remained characteristically expressionless, aside from the occasional wince of discomfort.

“You’re just torturing me. What happened to me getting something out of this?” he was propped up on his elbows, cheeks inflamed with redness.

“There is nothing you can get out of this if you hate it so much,” Rey firmly clamped her hands around Kylo’s throat, pushing him down into the chair. “Shut up, you’re talking too much. Just enjoy the moment, you stupid virgin,”

Kylo choked back a few tears, struggling to breathe as Rey’s hands crushed his windpipe. He could feel both tears and moans rising from his throat, but had no way to let them out – Rey was trying to choke him to death, wasn’t she?

He had never been choked before. He was usually the one to do the choking.

Role reversal was perhaps one of the most degrading things for Kylo Ren.

Being unable to orgasm made this all the more painful to deal with.

Rey threw her head back, her grip tightening around his throat. She was in pure ecstasy as she rode Kylo, moaning loudly as she finally found herself able to take his entire length inside of her.

Kylo did not share the same sentiment. He was in pain as his balls tightened up, ready to release his load into the scavenger. He didn’t want to, though. Something held him back. The mind control, yes, but perhaps fear as well.

“Rey, stop!” he choked out painfully as best as he could. “We’re going to get caught if you keep being so damn loud!”

“That’s what you’re concerned about?” Rey’s fingers were dug so deeply into Kylo’s neck that she would leave him with bruises. Well, at least he would now have a good use for that stupid cape of his.

“You’re making this so difficult…!” Kylo’s eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn’t take it anymore.

With all of the effort she could muster, she mind controlled Kylo once again, slightly loosening the grip around his throat to allow him to speak. “You’re not going to cum,”

“ _I’m not going to cum_ ,” he repeated mindlessly through tears.

Oh, and how pathetic was that. The man was crying because he couldn’t get what he wanted.

“You seriously can’t be in tears because of this,” Rey let go of his neck. She’d let him cry for now.

“You’re hurting me!”

“You’re enjoying it,”

“I’m not, I’m not at all!” he was full-on sobbing, arms covering his face. Rey wasn’t going to have that, and she grabbed his forearms, forcing them down with all her strength. It didn’t take much, seeing as Kylo was at his most vulnerable.

He didn’t resist, but he continued to cry, his entire body heaving with fear and pain.

“Remember what I said,” Rey murmured through grunts. She was close to orgasm. “You’re not getting anything out of this,”

Kylo was crying so hard that he nearly forgot he was being fucked by someone he hated. She was the one that mutilated his face. She was the one that refused to succumb to his power. He was so emotionally distraught that he had no option but to wait for her to finish.

Rey had never seen Kylo cry so much. Well, she had never seen him cry, period. It was amusing to see someone who came off as so strong and intimidating act so… immature.

She’d have to shut up up somehow.

Leaning over the man, she kissed him passionately, the taste of warm salt on his lips from his tears. Kylo himself tasted of regret and sin.

Kylo bit her lip, causing her to rear back in surprise. She wiped her forehead with her forearm, rolling her eyes. “Getting a bit feisty now, are we?”

“I’m going to have you hunted down,” he growled under his breath, words between tears. “You’ll regret doing this to me,"

“How many times can I say that I know you’re enjoying this?” Rey slammed herself down onto him, her thighs making contact with his legs. Delicate fingers trailed up his chest, Rey placing her hand on the damaged side of his face. “You just won’t admit it,”

Kylo wanted to strangle her. Throw her into to wall. Beat her body to a pulp. His eyes flicked from her to the ceiling repeatedly, wondering when he would be able to make his escape. More violent thoughts purged his mind. He would slice her limbs off, kick her damaged body around for fun, and then send her out into the vacuum of space through the airlock. It seemed that thoughts of violence helped him cope with his reality.

He growled at her as she stroked the scar that covered his face. “Don’t touch my face,” another wince as she pushed herself down upon his length.

“What, is it off-limits now? I can do _whatever I please_ ,” Rey’s face scrunched up. “Ah, Kylo, I think I’m gonna cum,”

“Finally,” he murmured.

With that, Rey placed her hands upon his throat, cutting off his breathing again. He gasped for air, desperately grabbing at her arms in an attempt to pull her hands off his throat.

She moaned loudly, forcing herself down onto his cock, his head ramming into her cervix. Kylo struggled beneath her, resisting both the urge to cum and attempting to be able to breathe again. Everything was so difficult for him.

Rey rode out her orgasm, her moaning and panting driving Kylo mad. It was torture. Kylo choked out a few more tears, feeling so much pain from being utterly humiliated by her. “Please, let go of my throat, I can’t breathe…!”

Finally, with all his strength, Kylo was able to pry her hands off of his throat. He couldn’t escape for long, though. In the heat of the moment, Rey plunged her lips into his, kissing him with such force that he would have sworn the girl was actually in love with him.

The sounds of sex were unbearably loud. Her thighs slapped wildly against his clothed legs, their lips smacking together passionately. She groaned and moaned into the kiss, hands buried in Kylo’s hair.

Kylo could feel himself about to burst, but he held back. For his own safety.

For her, he figured.

She became slower, softer, quieter. She finally got what she wanted. 

“Ha…” Rey collapsed into Kylo’s chest, face buried in the crook of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, which was soft to the touch. It relaxed her in her current state of afterglow.

Kylo did nothing except wince every time the girl moved. It only made his situation of not being able to cum even worse.

“I don’t want to stay here much longer,” small kisses trailed down Kylo’s chin, making him shiver uncomfortably.

It took Kylo a moment to find the right words. He could still feel some leftover tears welled up in his eyes.“You know I don’t even want you here in the first place,”

“Oh, Ben. Why do you have to be so distant?”

“I have a very good reason,” eyes empty, he started emotionless at the wall across from him, trying to process what had just happened to him.

He lost his virginity to someone he hated with a passion.

She tore it from him.

Not that the idea of virginity meant anything to him, but it still disturbed him. He would have never considered breaking someone down emotionally just for his own pleasure. That was inhumane. Cruel.

“You’re a human disaster,” she lifted herself off of him, leaving him by himself, legs still clamped to the chair. “I’ve got to go,”

“What?” he wasn’t expecting her to leave so suddenly. She clearly had no intentions to help him after completely breaking him, either. His pants were clearly wet from her, but the best he could do was uncomfortably tuck his cock into his underwear. He'd have to deal with his problem later on, furiously masturbating to the thought of being fucked by his worst enemy. He hated her so much.

Ugh, how embarrassing would it be if someone found him in here?

Rey fiddled with her belts, pulling a torn up rag out of her bag. She wiped off her mouth and face, sighing contentedly.

“Aren’t you going to let me go?”

“Why would I? Don’t you have your Stormtroopers to help you?” Rey giggled at the thought of his Stormtroopers finding him here, the room stinking heavily of sex. Such a thing would be so difficult for Kylo to explain without becoming overly flustered.

“Rey, no, this is awful. You can’t do this to me,”

“Sure can, Kylo. Remember, I can do _anything_ , and I do mean _anything_ ,” she drew out that second ‘anything’ for dramatic effect.

“Let me go,” he was so drained of energy that even sitting up was too hard for him.

“Your hands are free. Figure it out, you’re a big boy,” Rey slung her back over her back. “See you later, Ben Solo,”

Tears welled up in his eyes again, biting them back the best he could.

The door shut behind Rey as she left the room, locking shut. Rapid footsteps became quieter as Rey made her escape. She was gone.

Kylo Ren screamed in rage.


End file.
